Competitive team action games use a variety of goal types. One simple form of goal used for several games is a basket having the shape of a conic section with a rigid rim in the horizontal plane, mesh sides, and end openings. Many other goals have the familiar rigid rectangular frame shape in the vertical plane with mesh sides and back, and with front opening. Most goals of the above types are permanently installed, expensive, bulky, and used for a single type of game. Also, many of the above goals are not suitable for use by children and adults with limited abilities because of height, size, and spacing between goals. Some available game areas for children and adults are just not suitable for expensive or permanent goal installations. Portable goals when used, in general, can be bulky, expensive, and limited in their use. Player safety, maintenance, and possible vandalism are other factors to be considered on the general subject of goals.
The team action games referred to in this invention have been played using standard plastic conic section shaped laundry baskets with their bottoms cut out. Use of such baskets in an inverted position provides practical, safe, inexpensive, colorful, and versatile type goals. However, these goals are quite bulky when considered as a packaged product for portable use, even though they can be stacked in a space saving manner. Baskets of the above type are typical of those made by the Lancaster Colony Company of Fort Worth, Tex., U.S.A. (Type No. 155), and by Action Industries, Inc. of Cheswick, Penn., U.S.A. (Type No. 2630, 2640, 2650, and 2700). Bottoms of the baskets are cut out with a knife, and the baskets are used in an inverted position to provide stability. There are no patents or other documents known by inventor that relate to baskets that can be assembled from molded plastic sections for use as goals in a variety of simple indoor/outdoor team action games.